Ripped Heart
by BunniRin
Summary: Amu likes Ikuto but he has another girlfriend and Amu had been cutting herself since then and how will a new student help her or will HIM have Amu all by himself?...Sorry i am bad at summaries.(Rated T for the best of your safety)
1. Chapter 1

**PrwnyCloud : Hi guys!**

 **Amu : Hi!**

 **Ikuto : Whats with the name idiot...**

 **PrwnyCloud : AMU SMACK HIM PWEASE *Insert cute baby eyes here***

 **Amu : OK!*Smacks Ikuto***

 **Ikuto : What the hell...*Gets Smack***

 **PrwnyCloud : Lets get on moving *smack sound*ok?*smack sound*Dis*smack sound*claimer please?**

 **Kairi : PrwnyCloud does not own anything except for the plot of the story which is mfffmmmmf!?**

 **PrwnyCloud : *Tapes Kairi's mouth*Thanks BUT do not go around exposing MY plot ENJOY!**

 **Amu POV**

Hi i'm Hinamori Amu a first year middle schooler have pink hair and yellow eyes and...I don't know...Oh i know!I'm crazy in love with Tsukiyomi Ikuto as he had been there for me since grade 1 - 4 in elementry now my heart still hurts like a flu that never goes away due to the fact that he stopped caring about me since 5th grade and memories come flooding my mind...However i cut myself to make my feel better when i am sad or depressed...

 **Flashback**

I was currently walking towards where my group of friends were and they had smiles on their faces except for Crystal's which had a blush."Hey whatcha all smiling about?"I then Rima looked at me with a worried look which i cocked my head to the side and Misaki said "IKUTO AND CRYSTAL ARE OFFICIAL!"My world came crashing down on me.

"OMG IKUTO IS COMING!"Yuki said. Ikuto came over,he send a small smile towards Crystal and she smiled back."SO SWEET!"Everyone squealed except me,then,Rima noticed what she was doing and gave me a look that said 'I'm sorry'.I fake a smile and mouthed to her 'Its alright'.As much as i hate to admit it,they looked really cute together.

"Oh Amu!"Ikuto said."Yes?"I replied with fake cheerfulness."Here is the spelling list that you needed,i have printed it out for you!"He replied."Arigato.."I said .Ikuto and Crystal talked with the rest of my friends,i wanted to cry out loud and tell him that i like him a lot but i can't bear to ruin the relationship between crystal and him...

I couldn't take it anymore so i took my school bag,stood up and said "I have some er...er duty in class so yea bye!"Though everyone knew that it wasn't Amu's duty today,they thought that Amu was just bored so they shrugged it off except Rima which had a worried expression.

Once i was out of their sight,i went towards a dark corridor and cried silently till 10 minutes before bell rang in order to wash away the tear stains or whatever evidence that can be seen from then,i have been cutting myself.

 **Flashback End**

Tears suddenly flow down my cheeks and i let it be...

"Amu?!

 **To be continued...**

 **PrwnyCloud : Guess who?**

 **Amu : Ikuto ?**

 **PrwnyCloud : NAHH i kicked Ikuto out of this story.**

 **Ikuto : NOOOO!**

 **PrwnyCloud : Just kidding and the mysterious guy who said that is *Whispers to Amu and Ikuto***

 **Ikuto : WHAT THE HELL?!**

 **Amu : Nice...**

 **PrwnyCloud : YEPP!**

 **Read And Review To Read Next Chapter And To Be A Part Of The Cloud Kingdom !**

 **STAY TUNE FOR NEXT CHAPTER**


	2. Chapter 2

**PrwnyCloud : Sup...**

 **Amu : Whats with your face ? You look ghostly pale...**

 **PrwnyCloud : Someone will kill me...**

 **Ikuto : OI!WHY YOU NEVER FREAKIN UPDATE?!**

 **Amu : Prwny has to study baka...**

 **PrwnyCloud : Doki...**

 **Amu : Huh?!Wha-**

 **PrwnyCloud : Disclaimer pls! *Handling a taped mouth Ikuto and Amu***

 **Yaya : PrwnyCloud-chi does not own anything except for story and CANDYYY!**

 **Flashback :**

Tears suddenly flow down my cheeks and i let it be...

"Amu?!

 **Flashback end**

 **Kukai POV (Heheh who guessed him?)**

I was currently escaping my crazy fangirls...Haiz...Who on earth created fangirls like what the soccer ball?!

I saw my classmate,Amu,crying at the corridor...

"Amu?!"I exclaimed.

She looked up at me with her tear stains all over and i saw something red...Like my sports car ya know?WAIT its blood!

"What?"Amu said.

"B-blood on-n your shirt.."I said nervously trying to take deep breaths to calm me down.

Then she ran away with blood on her shirt...Did she have cancer?... **(Idiotic Kukai...Haiz)**

 **Amu POV**

'NO NO NO!'I thought.

'Kukai will tell everyone and everyone will shun me away no No NO!I dont want to let Ikuto be ashamed of me!NOOOO!'I thought nervously.

'I will beg him not to tell anyone yep thats the plan and i will accept any condition for Ikuto's future...'I thought and went to change my uniform thats in my bag as i always brings spare ones in case of my hand blood drips and went to find for Kukai...

 **Kukai POV :**

I still can't get rid of Amu out of my mind...I felt sad and hurt when i saw blood on her shirt...

"Kukai!"Someone shouted.

I looked over my shoulder and saw Amu with a clean uniform running towards me.

"Uh..Why are you here?"I said.

"Please don't tell anyone about what you saw!"She said.

"Whats my profit?"My bad boy character comes out...

"Any condition anything you want please.."She said.

I had nothing to ask her to do and suddenly my phone rang and theres a word 'Mum' there.

"Hi mum"

"Hi Kukai"

"Whats up?"

"Me and your father have decided to matchmake you with girls...We will be showing you girls from all over places including ones in your school"

"Wait wha?"

"If you have a girlfriend freaking bring her tonight ok?!BYE"Mom said and she hang up.

I sweatdropped and when i turned around i saw Amu looking at me with her wide honey coloured eyes and at that moment i thought 'Kawaii'

"So what do you want me to do?"She said still looking at me.

"Be my girlfriend!"I said without thinking and immediately tried to change it but no words came out..

I waited for Amu to reply and i saw her opening her mouth saying...

 **To Be Continued...**

 **PrwnyCloud : How was it?I finished it within 2 hours :)**

 **Ikuto : BAD BAD BADDDD**

 **Amu : Ikuto shut up**

 **Ikuto : But i..i wasn't in the chapter...**

 **PrwnyCloud : Well...You are gonna be in the next chapter...**

 **Ikuto : Better be**

 **Kukai : YO!**

 **Ikuto : *Glares at Kukai*  
**

 **PrwnyCloud : Uh review for future chapters...*Sweatdrops at Ikuto***

 **Review For Updates And Be A Part Of Cloud Kingdom! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**PrwnyCloud : Hi guys...**

 **Ikuto : YO ! Imma be in this chapter ! Gimme a long one !**

 **PrwnyCloud : Gomen...Your part will be short...**

 **Ikuto : *Turns Pale And Faints***

 **Kukai : ? What Happened ?**

 **PrwnyCloud : Disclaimer Pls!**

 **Amu : PrwnyCloud Does Not Own Anything Except For The Plot Of This Story..OMG WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED TO IKUTO ?!**

 **FlashBack :**

"Be my girlfriend!"I said without thinking and immediately tried to change it but no words came out..

I waited for Amu to reply and i saw her opening her mouth saying...

 **Flashback End**

 **Amu POV**

 **'** What the heck am i gonna do ?!'

'Gosh...Should I accept it ?'

'Yes i should,for Ikuto's sake!' **(Lol Amu sounds like Utau... )**

I opened my mouth to say 'Yes!' But two people shouted "Amu!" and i knew those voices immediately its was Ikuto and Crystal...And when i turned to look at them...I hoped that the scene before me was a nightmare...

 **Kukai POV**

"Amu!"Two voices appeared when Amu was about to answer me.

It was Ikuto and Crystal...I heard that the three of them are quite good friends but ever since Ikuto and Crystal was dating ... Amu stopped hanging out from them...I wonder why..

Then , when Amu turned around a flash of pain came across her face the scene before her was Ikuto giving a peck to Crystal...

 **Amu POV**

When Ikuto kissed crystal...My heart shattered into pieces...It was like Ikuto took my heart that was already weak...And threw it from the school rooftop...I couldn't stand it anymore.

"Am-"Ikuto said before i ran away...

I couldn't take the pain anymore...I ran towards the hallway which was empty and cried...

 **Ikuto POV**

We walked towards Amu and Kukai and called her.

"I hope Amu likes the present i got for her while we were at Paris."My girlfriend,Crystal said anxiously.

"I'm sure she will like it."I said giving a peck to her .

The next thing i knew was that Amu ran away...

 **Kukai POV**

Once Amu ran away,i chased after her while thoughts came through my mind.

'Does Amu likes Ikuto ?'

'Why didn't she confess to him?'

'Probably she doesn't want to ruin the relationship between Ikuto and Crystal'

Then i reached the empty hallway and saw Amu crying.

 **Amu POV**

I slide down the cold locker with my back and sobbed then i heard footsteps and panting sounds i raised my head above my knees and saw Kukai.

"Kukai?"I questioned.

"Yo Hinamori !"He said.

"Why are you here?"I asked.

"I saw you ran away and i was worried."He said.

"Oh and my answer for being your girlfriend is yes."

"Really ?"He asked.

"Yeah..."I said uncertainly as i feel bad that i am cheating on him as my broken heart pieces were still with Ikuto...

My chain of thoughts were broken was i heard something hitting the floor..

 **To Be Continued...**

 **PrwnyCloud : Cliffhanger :)**

 **Ikuto : Pfft , I dun give a shit**

 **Amu : Damare**

 **Kukai : Hinamori , your face is all red ! Daijoubu ? *Places hand on her forehead*  
**

 **PrwnyCloud : Lovey dovey moment...**

 **Ikuto : *Goes over to Kukai and Amu and punches Kukai***

 **PrwnyCloud : *Sweatdrops at Ikuto and Kukai***

 **Read and Review for future chapters and be part for the Cloud Kingdom :)))**


	4. Chapter 4

**PrwnyCloud : ...**

 **Amu : Hello ! Oh you're half asleep again...**

 **Ikuto : *Thinks of a great plan***

 **Amu : ?**

 **Ikuto : Hey Prwny ?**

 **PrwnyCloud : Yeah ? Zzz**

 **Ikuto : *Stands beside Prwny* Do you want chocolate ?**

 **PrwnyCloud : Yea...Zzz**

 **Ikuto : Write a kissing scene between me and Amu ok?**

 **PrwnyCloud : O-**

 **Amu : SHUT UP !PrwnyCloud doesnt own anything except the plot of this story !**

 **Flashback**

My chain of thoughts were broken was i heard something hitting the floor..

 **Flashback End**

 **Ikuto POV**

I was currently walking towards where Crystal was waiting after buying a drink for her.

I don't even know why Amu ran away...

I heard something near the hallway and decided to go over since i was curious...

When i went over , i saw Kukai and Amu and heard Amu said "Oh and my answer for being your girlfriend is yes".

The drink that i was holding dropped...

 **Amu POV**

I immediately turned my head to see what happened and saw Ikuto.

There was an awkward silence between the three of us...

"Gomen , for interrupting !" Ikuto said and picked the can up before running away...

 **Ikuto POV**

I had a weird feeling in my chest its like i was disappointed and angry...

Am i jealous?...

Nah no way...

I went back to the place where Crystal was waiting ...

"I love you too but..."

"But what?!"

I heard voices and sound coming out from the washrooms,i went over and saw Crystal and Jack,my best friend,sucking each other faces (It means kissing actually..)

"AHEM !"

Both of them turned around and had shock displayed on their faces...

"Ikuto i -"

"Just shut up"I said cutting whatever excuses Crystal have.

"We're over"I said

As i walked away,i realised that the breakup didn't hurt as much as the fact that Kukai and Amu are together...

 **Kukai POV**

"Oh well,that was awkward" I muttered.

When i turned around,the most unexpected happened...


	5. Chapter 5

**PrwnyCloud : Hey Guys!Sorry for previous chapter , i kinda finished it in a rush and did not write anything at the end of the story!**

 **Amu :YOU WORRIED ME!I THOUGHT THAT YOU HAD FAINTED!**

 **Ikuto : I hope that she did...**

 **PrwnyCloud : Ikuto...You tried to bribe me didn't you ?...**

 **Ikuto : *Sweatdrops and Runs***

 **PrwnyCloud : *Chases after Ikuto***

 **Amu : Oh well...PrwnyCloud doesn't own anything except for the plot of this story!**

 **Flashback :**

"Oh well,that was awkward" I muttered.

When i turned around,the most unexpected happened...

 **Flashback End**

 **Kukai POV**

"Hinamori?" I spoke to Amu who was pale.

"Can't breathe..." Amu said before fainting...

"HINAMORI !" I shouted.

 **Ikuto POV**

"HINAMORI!" Someone shouted.

It obviously has to be Kukai that shouted Amu's name...

I ran where i saw Kukai and Amu were at...

When i reached there,i saw a pale Amu lying on the floor...

Then it came to me...Amu forgot to take her medication...

 **Kukai POV**

Suddenly,i heard footsteps i turned my head and saw Ikuto.

Ikuto ran over to Amu's body.

"Go and check her bag and see if there are any medicines , if there is , take it to me" He said.

I nodded my head and checked her bag.

I found a bottle of pills and passed it to Ikuto and he bite half of a pill,took out the powder-like thingy before placing his mouth over Amu's before doing the same thing with the water...

I felt jealousy and anger..

The way Ikuto worried for her...Is more of a boyfriend girlfriend type...A voice interrupted my chain of thoughts...

"You like Amu , don't you?" Ikuto asked.

"Yea...Is there any problem?"I replied coldy.

"Oh well...Then its war.." He replied with the same tone before walking away...

I looked over to Amu and saw that she was regaining consciousness...

"I will never let you win,Tsukiyomi Ikuto!"I told myself in my heart.

 **Amu POV**

I heard voices...And i identified them as Kukai and Ikuto's

"You like Amu , don't you?"Ikuto said.

"Yea...Is there any problem?"Kukai replied coldly.

"Oh well...Then its war.."Ikuto replied coldy before i heard footsteps moving away from my side.

'WAIT ! WHAT !KUKAI LIKES ME?IKUTO AND KUKAI WILL HAVE A WAR?!I THOUGHT THAT KUKAI ONLY ASKED ME TO BE HIS GIRLFRIEND CAUSE OF WHATEVER ISSUES?...I AM GOING TO CAUSE PROBLEMS AGAIN!ITS ALL MY FAULT ! ' I thought before starting to wake up fully as my back hurts from the long contact with the floor.

 **Ikuto POV**

'What the heck did i said?' I thought.

'You do like Amu eh?' My inner voice said..

'I guess so...' I thought...

 **To Be Continued...**

 **PrwnyCloud : Sorry if this story was bad ! I am currently sick and have an doctor appointment later so i kinda rushed through this !**

 **Amu : No worries ! BUT ... WHAT THE HECK WAS THIS CHAPTER ? KUKAI AND IKUTO HAVE A WAR ?**

 **Ikuto : Sounds like fun...**

 **PrwnyCloud ; Anyways...I might or might not upload very soon as exams are coming up ...But i will prepare chapters beforehand and post them when i am free !**

 **Ikuto : Better be it...**

 **Read and Review for future chapters and be part for the Cloud Kingdom :)))**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay i'm too lazy to type the flashbacks so i'm super duper sowwie :P**

 **Rin : Hi,um i'm back into writing dis story after my writer's block and stuff ? HAHA**

 **Ikuto : Pfft...How annoying can you be?**

 **Rin : Not more than you ;)**

 **Amu : DAYUMM RIN U ROASTED HIM**

 **Rin : HAHA where's Kukai?  
**

 **Amu : I-i dunno...*Blushes***

 **Kukai : Yo Hinamori *Ruffles her hair***

 **Rin : Okay lovebirds ... Ehem NEKO DO DISCLAIMER!**

 **Ikuto : Rin does not own Shugo Chara..Only the plot...*Glares at Kukamu couple***

 **Amu POV**

I got off the cold floor and saw Kukai glaring at Ikuto's way.I acted like i did not know anything

"Kukai?What happened?"I asked and he snapped his head and faced me

"Oh,nothing."He said with his goofy grin and i blushed.

"Hinamori,are you alright?Your face is pinkish."He asked staring at my face with worry

"Yeah,i'm fine."I said with a slight i was still confused about the conversation between Kukai and Ikuto...Maybe i imagined it?

"Hinamori,are you free tonight?"Kukai asked while rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

"Um,yeah?"I said.

"Oh my parents kinda want to see my girlfriend which is you...tonight."He said,blushing slightly.

"Oh,okay i'll give you my number so you can contact me?"I asked with a closed eye smile.

"Mmm,yeah..."He replied blushing a little but i ignored it.

 **Kukai POV**

Hinamori is really nice why would she do such harmful things to herself?Must be Ikuto ,the guy who never cherished her until now...I just hope Hinamori will see the true love i have for her and accept me for real...

"My number is ********"She said while i saved her number in my phone.

"Okay,i'll contact you soon.I gotta rush back home to explain it to my parents."I said before rushing off.I could feel blood exploding from my cheeks.

Gosh Hinamori makes my heart beat so fast and she's someone i do not wish to lose thats why i'm never letting HIM hurt Amu again..Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

 **Ikuto POV**

I hurt Amu.I knew it.I could tell now, she said she had class duty but actually she did not want to see me with Crystal...Why was i so dumb to hurt her.

"Sorry Amu,really..."I mumbled.I looked out the school exit door and saw heavy rain pouring..Reminds me of Amu,she was always sleeping during rainy days because she says its cooling and i would usually stare at her sleeping form but i can no longer go back to the past.

I gave a long sigh and walked home.

 **Amu POV**

'Dating with Kukai,eh?'I thought.

Might be a good choice and i hoped that i could finally get over might be best if i just try to love Kukai for who he is and maybe i'll have a happy ending...

"Beep"My messages ringtone rang.I on the screen and saw Kukai's message.

"I'll fetch you later from your house at 6pm and no more self-harming ! Or you'll suffer from Souma Kukai's 100m dash!"It read.

I smiled.A genuine smile...For the first time in my life,someone managed to drag me out of my shell.I looked at the penknife beside my bed and placed it inside my closet,burying it in my pile of clothes.

"Maybe it can work afterall..."I mumbled to myself and smiled.

 **TBC :3**

 **Rin : Sorry it sucks a lot...I'm having my gastric pain while typing it and i'm dying T^T**

 **Amu : Daijoubu !**

 **Ikuto : *Glares at Rin***

 **Kukai : Hey Ikuto,don't be rude!**

 **Rin : Yas yas,and because of your good manners Kukai,i'll have more Kukamu moments ;)**

 **Kukai : YATTA!  
**

 **Amu : *Blushes*Yorooo-shiikuuu Kuuu-kai** **i**

 **Kukai : Aye aye *Gives the sparkly grin***

 **Rin : Aww...*Glares at Ikuto and gives him the signal***

 **Ikuto : Review for more ... *Dies when Kukai kisses Amu on the cheek*  
**

 **And also i would really appreciate it if yall review more because i need more motivation to keep me going because it's like 19 more days towards my major exam and i really need people to review about how is my fanfic and such so that i can improve and write more and better chapters at a faster rate :)**

 **And also great thanks to Kiki Blossom for supporting both of my fanfictions *Sniffs*She motivated me to continue dis fanfic WAHHH T^T**


	7. Chapter 7

**Rin : HOLY CRAPDSFJASUDSDFGNASDJIFUOBASD**

 **Ikuto : WHAT HAPPENED ? YOU FINALLY DECIDED TO LET ME AND MY AMU-KOI KISS ?**

 **Amu : *Punches Ikuto* Hi Rin,wassup?**

 **Rin : MY IDOL OMG SDFJIFBASDFHASDIF OK I CANNOT PLEASE!**

 **Kukai : Rin does not own Shugo Chara only the story plot o.O**

 **1 Week Later...**

 **Amu POV**

I was currently in English class with Kukai and things have gone well for us and his parents were really nice and Ikuto...Well i'll still have 'crying myself to sleep' nights but i guess Kukai would either appear at my doorstep or videocall me if he cannot make it.I think i'm falling for him.

"MS HINAMORI!"A sharp voice interrupted my thoughts and it was Mrs Sanjo.

"Yes?..."I said,hoping for the best.

"DETENTION,2 HOURS TODAY!"Mrs Sanjo slapped the piece of paper on my forehead.

"God damn it..."I mumbled,waiting for class to end asap.

 **After School**

 **Kukai POV**

"You sure you're gonna be okay?"I asked Amu as she had detention from Mrs Sanjo.

"Yeah,stop worrying about me soccer boy."She said cheekily with a grin.

Gosh,how amazing can this girl be?

WAIT

"Amu,where's your detention class at?"I asked afraid of her answer ...

"Hmmm,outside 15E classroom?"She replied.

Holy

Cow

Shit

She

Is

In

The

Same

Detention

Class

As

Ikuto.

 **Amu POV**

"If there is anything just call me okay?"Kukai said.

I wondered what was wrong with started looking uncomfortable after i told him which class i would be in for detention.

"Yeah,okay..."I mumbled but loud enough for him to hear.

And he ran off...Is he gonna be okay?

 **Kukai POV**

Is it really fate?Between those two?

But i hate losing Amu to Ikuto,he doesn't deserve a girl like her.

I punched the wall and it made my fist bleed a little.

"Kukai?"A voice said.I turned around and saw Utau.

"Nani?"I said,irritated.

"Are you okay?"She said,but i was too angry to care.

"Shut up and screw off!"I shouted.

"YOUR HAND IS BLEEDING YOU BASTARD,STOP BEING SUCH A BABY!"She shouted back with tears in her eyes and ran away.

"Yeah,maybe because i am a baby that's why i can never ever treat someone properly..."I mumbled.

 **Utau POV**

Why can't he understand me?

He forgot everything about us?

He promised to be with me since young.

We played together everyday in the backyard of our houses.

HE is the cause of who i am now.

And the pain reflected in my eyes,can't he see it?

I knew Amu was with him but who am i to blame her?A girl that went through so much more than me.

I am just a girl who is acting like she wants attention but she only wants someone to truly care about her.

I'm a bitch afterall.

 **In the detention class**

 **Amu POV**

I guess i am alone in detention today?

Yeah i am.

But Kukai acted so weird just now,i hope he's alright.

"Creek."The door opened and it was my worst nightmare.

It was ...

 **TBC**

 **Rin : Btw it ain't Ikuto peeps ;)**

 **Kukai : WHAT?I GOTTA RUSH BACK NOW**

 **Rin : YOU GOTTA STAY IN YOUR CAGE BOI**

 **Kukai : Pfft who gives a cow**

 **Ikuto : Yeah Rin,stay in your cage.**

 **Rin : SAY WHAT?**

 **Ikuto : REVIEW FOR MOREE,BYE!**

 **Okay soo my exams have ended and i'm super sorry that i didn't upload.I totally forgot about it and yeah.I might be planning to stop writing fanfictions because i think i really suck at it xDD Do give me your opinion and for the short chapter btw :P**


End file.
